Free Birds
by southtrash
Summary: It hurts to hear her ask 'Why is mama sick' or 'When is mama coming home' I don't have any real answers for her. All I could tell her is 'I don't know' and that hurts more than my daughters questions.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note**: I don't know, I got bored and wrote this. But I do hope you enjoy it, even though I think its kinda sucky, I wrote it late at night so I was pretty much half asleep.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own South Of Nowhere or it's characters.

--

**Spencer Pov**

Have you ever felt like everything in your life is falling apart? Well, I do, and I hate it. Everything happening right now just feels so unfair.

Why her? Why did it have to be Ashley? She didn't deserve this. Hell, when does anyone deserve these kind of things?

But this doesn't just affect her. It affects me, it affects my family, _her_ family. Emily. Poor Emily just doesn't understand whats happening. And it hurts to hear her ask 'Why is mama sick?' or 'When is mama coming home?'

I don't have any real answers to her questions. All I could tell her is 'I don't know' and that hurts more than my daughter's questions.

And now, as I walk through the halls, walking towards my one and only. I still have no idea what's going to happen.

I look up at the white door with her room number on it and inhale deeply before opening the door.

I'm instantly met with the sounds of machines beeping and the sight of my brunette beauty lying on the bed, still and motionless.

I walked up to her bed, pulling along a chair with me to sit on. Then I sat taking her hand into mine, wanting to cry as I felt how limp and cold it was.

"Ashley…" I whispered. "When are you gonna wake up, baby?" I reached up to push a loose curl behind her ears. "Emily needs you," I said, my voice breaking. "_I _need you."

She's been in a coma for six months. She was in a horrible car accident, she was hit head on. Doctor's keep telling me that her chances of coming out of it are slim to none, but I won't give up hope, I just won't. She has to come back.

"Ash please," I begged, my pleas falling into deaf ears. "Please come back," I looked up at her face.

Nothing.

Absolutely nothing.

And that's what did it. I couldn't my tears back any longer. I buried my face into her side, still holding on to her hand for dear life, while I cried.

There was a knock at the door, so I quickly lifted my head and wiped my eyes with the back of my hand and sniffed. "Come in."

The door creaked open, revealing my mother. "Spence?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry, but she convinced me to bring her," she told me apologetically.

I gave her a confused look at first but then I realized who she was talking about and hesitantly nodded. "That's fine, it's about time she saw her anyway."

"You sure?" she asked warily.

I nodded mutely.

"Okay," she told me quietly, then I heard a distant "come here sweetie" and the door opened wider, my daughter walking into the room. "I'll be back later," my mom said before closing the door.

"Come here, Em," I said quietly, patting my lap, motioning my five year old to sit.

"Is mama sleeping?" she whispered cautiously, not wanting to wake her, oh but how I wished she would.

"Yeah, baby," I said, trying not to cry again.

Emily got comfortable on my lap and then stared at her other mother. "Is she otay, mommy?"

"Of course," I whispered. "Its like you said, baby, she's just sleeping."

"Is she dreaming?" she asked me innocently.

"Yup," I answered. "What do you think she's dreaming about?"

Emily looked up to grin at me. "Birds," she answered confidently.

"Birds? Why birds?"

"Cause mama always said that-that birds are her favorite, cause they are free. And I know that mama wants to be free."

"Yeah, she does," I said softly. "Hey Em?"

"Yeah, mommy?"

"You want to be left alone with your mama for a while?" I asked, already standing up lifting Emily up in the process. I sat her back down into the chair. I just felt that she deserved to be alone with Ashley and her smile told me she wanted to also. "I'll be right outside okay? If anything happens you call mommy okay?"

She just nodded, with understanding brown eyes.

It was hard to look at her sometimes, she looked so much like Ashley, but then again I don't know what I'd do without her, she's what kept me through this.

"Mommy?" she asked.

"What?"

"Can I be alone with mama now?" she said with a small smile.

I held my hands up in surrender. "I can tell when I'm not wanted."

And with that I left the room.

**Normal Pov**

Emily observed the door, making sure Spencer wouldn't come back in and smiled before looking over to Ashley. "Hi mama," she whispered. "I brought you something."

The little girl pulled a paper out of her pocket. It was drawing. It had a blonde stick figure, with two brunette ones; one big, one small.

"It's us," she informed with smile. "We're all happy," then she frowned. "But mommy hasn't been happy mama, not since you've been sick. So…you need to get better. For mommy."

Emily go up from the chair and reached up to give her mother a kiss on the cheek. "I love you," she whispered as she pulled away and sat back down, grabbing Ashley's hand.

The five year old looked at her little hand in her mother's and could have sworn she heard something.

It got louder.

Emily looked up.

"I love you too kiddo," Ashley mumbled, slowly forcing her eyes open.

"You're awake!" the little girl exclaimed happily.

Ashley smiled at her. "Of course I am," then she looked around. "Where's your mommy?"

Emily's eyes widened, almost comically. "Oh! Mommy!" she quickly stood up and opened the door and yelled into the hall, "Mommy! Mommy!"

**Spencer Pov**

I abruptly stopped my conversation with one of the nurses and went to my daughter, bending down to meet her eye to eye. "What is it?" I asked, concerned.

"Mama," was all she said.

I scrunched my eyebrows and stood up, walking into the room, my heart almost stopping when I see my wife's smile; nose crinkle and all.

"Oh my god," I gasped, bringing a hand up to cover my mouth, already feeling the moisture on my cheeks.

"That's not exactly the reaction I was going for," Ashley said with a grin.

"Oh my god," I repeated, running towards her bed, a wrapping my arms around her. "I thought I lost you," I sobbed.

"Shh," Ashley said, then looked over at Emily who was standing by the door. "Come 'ere, munchkin."

Emily giggled at the name and ran over to her mama's inviting arm, hugging her side. I just continued to sob.

She was back.

I prayed for the day, but I didn't actually think it would come.

"I missed you so much, Ash," I said, through my tears.

"I missed you too baby girl," she said, mostly for my sake, I'm sure. "But you know I had some pretty sweet dreams. You know what they were about?" she said with a slight smirk.

I sniffed as I pulled away from her embrace. "What?"

Ashley looked at Emily, then back at me with a grin. "Birds."

I smiled.

She had heard our conversation.

I leaned in and gave her a soft kiss that could have lasted forever. And Emily, instead of saying 'ew' like she usually did, smiled.

When I pulled away, I rested my forehead against my wife's. "I have to get a doctor, you know," I whispered.

"Later," she whispered. "Right now…right now I want to be with my family," she pulled away from me to plant a kiss on Emily's forehead but then came back to kiss mine.

After that she held us close, and I knew at that moment everything was going to be okay again.

I just knew it.

Because just like the birds, Ashley was free.

She was free from the clutches of her coma.

And she was free to come home.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: **I thank everyone who reviewed (jann4ice, MDVL, LoveAsh87, and DaPhoenix) you guys rock. I dedicate this chapter to you. Hope you like. Sorry for it being so short.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing

**Chapter 2**

**Spencer Pov**

Ashley had been released from the hospital about two months ago. She hasn't been feeling well, though. She says she's still achey and sore, so I make sure she doesn't strain herself, and if you know how stubborn Ashley is, well that was just a feat in itself.

I tried to get her just to stay in bed, but she was having none of it, claiming that she was fine, but I could tell by the look in her eyes that she was anything but fine. She would wince everytime she moved or when she thought I wasn't looking.

Emily has been wonderful handling the situation. She has tried not to bother Ashley, especially since she had snapped at her.

Ashley felt horrible for it. It happened the first week she was back home, Emily wanted her to play with her and was very persistent, constantly saying 'mama' over and over again.

Ashley was tired and grumpy and harshly yelled 'what?' making Emily go silent and run away to her room. I had to comfort both of them that day. Telling Emily that her mama didn't mean it and telling Ashley that Emily would forgive her.

But Ashley felt so bad that she offered to play with her for an enitre week, despite her still healing body. It was sweet but unnecessary, and Emily knew, so she compromised with her and said instead of playing they would talk.

I swear that girl is mature for her age.

"Mommy?"

I turned to the doorway to look at the little head that was peaking in. "What is it?"

"Can I get some cookies?" Emily asked with a cheeky smile, and I noticed that she had some cookie crumbs all over her face.

I chuckled as I remembered my thought about her being mature. "Did you ask your mama?"

Emily nodded vigorously.

"And what did she say?"

"Sh-She said to knock myself ou-out," she stuttered out. Now, any other parent would think that she was lying with the unsteadiness of the sentence, but Emily seemed to have a slight stutter, sometimes it was like she didn't have it but other times it made itself known.

"Hmm…" I smiled, thinking if I should bust her or just let her be. All in all she is a good kid, she never causes trouble so I guess I'll choose the latter. "Okay, but not too many, got it?"

"Got it!" she yelled, already rushing to the kitchen.

I shook my head in amusement and walked out of the bedroom, and into the living room where Ashley was seated on the couch.

"Hey," I said softly as I sat next to her.

She smiled widely lifting her arm to put it around my shoulders. "Hey."

I looked her in the eyes. "How you feeling, today?"

"I feel great!" she said happily.

"Really?" I said.

"Oh hell yeah, I feel better than ever," she said, and to prove it she leaned down to capture my lips.

I felt her tongue, and gasped at the unexpectedness but gave her access nonetheless. She moaned as I did so, which made me pull away breathlessly. "Ash…Emily is in the kitchen," I said through labored breaths.

She nodded, understandably. "You're right," she pulled away and then gave me a smirk. "Later then."

"You horn dog," I said playfully pushing her.

"You love it," she said, smugly.

"Sadly…" I stood and looked down at her. "I do," I gave her a quick peck on the lips and then walked away from her and into the kitchen where Emily was at the table munching on a chocolate chip cookie, having a glass of milk near her.

"You're just devouring that cookie, aren't you Em?" I teased.

She just gave me an innocent smile. "You know it."

"What's the munchkin doing?" Ashley asked, taking a seat next to Emily.

"Eating the cookies she said _you_ let her eat," I answered.

"Uh…I…" Ashley stuttered. "I am innocent until proven quilty!"

I laughed at her wide-eyed expression. "You weirdo."

She opened her mouth to respond but was cut off by the ringing of the doorbell. Giving me a smile she said, "You were saved by the bell, missy," then she stood to answer the door.

I looked down at Emily and laughed at her milk mustache.

"What?" she asked. "What's so funny?"

I smiled at her. "Nothing, just…go get cleaned up for bed and your mama and I will be up in a minute to tuck you in," I told her.

"Okay," Emily said, getting up and leaving to her room.

"Spence!" I heard Ashley say.

"What?" I asked walking to her, noticing that she had the door open. I couldn't see who was on the other side though, the door was covering whoever was there.

"Remember how I said I felt great?"

"Yeah…" I said slowly. "And?"

She looked out the door then back at me. "Well now…now I don't feel so good."

"What are you-" I started saying but stopped as the door was opened wider, allowing me to see who was there.

Aiden.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: **Thanks all you guys who left reviews, you're awesome. And hopefully this chapter clears things up for you. So read and don't forget to review.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything

**Chapter 3**

**Spencer Pov**

No…

_No_.

No!

What the hell is he doing here?

I glared at him. "What the hell are you doing here?" I said, speaking my thoughts.

He put his hands up in defense as he chuckled. "Whoa there, can't a guy see how his best friend is doing?"

I looked back at Ashley and saw that she was trying to hold back tears. "Ash…why don't you go tuck Emily in."

She shook her head. "I'm not leaving you alone with him…not again."

Aiden smirked at me. "Emily huh?"

My head snapped back to him. "You stay away from her."

"Aw but Spencey, where's the fun in that?" he smirked, like the jackass he is.

I should probably explain this…you see back in high school Aiden and I used to date. He was such a sweetheart, but then one day I got detention for skipping class with him. He didn't get in trouble cause he got himself out of it.

How I never saw his inner asshole right there, I don't know. But I guess I should thank him because in that detention I met Ashley Davies.

I found out that she was one of Aiden's best friends. I always wondered why we had never met, or why he never mentioned her but then I found out. It was because she was gay.

Despite that, she and I became great friends and over time I developed feelings for her. Along the line I found out she felt the same for me.

I tried to let Aiden down easily but he just got real bitter, he even outted me to my parents, luckily they didn't really seem fazed by it, but that just seemed to piss Aiden off even more. So he stopped talking to us all together, and had absolutely no contact with us.

But one day that changed.

Ashley and I were at Grey. I watched her from my position at the bar. She was on stage getting ready to sing. I was so distracted by her that I failed to notice the eyes that were watching me.

"This one's for you, Spence," she said into the mic with a smile as the guys behind her started playing their instruments.

I smiled back at her, but it went away when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up to see who it was, and surprise, surprise there stood Aiden looking all remorseful.

"Hey Spence, can we talk?" he said.

"Not now," I said looking back at Ashley as she started getting into the song.

His hand went to my arm and held it in a tight. "Oh trust me, we are gonna have this conversation _now_."

He had pulled me away from my seat and led me into the woman's bathroom. "Sit," he commanded, gesturing to the couch that was in there.

"I think I'd rather stand," I told him. "What do you want?"

He looked at me in disbelief. "I just wanted you, Spencer. Why'd you have to go and leave me for _her_?"

I sighed and rubbed my temple. "We've talked about this already."

"And yet, I still don't understand," he said, getting closer to me. "You said you loved me."

"As a _friend_," I emphasized. "I never said I was _in_love with you. I'm in love with Ashley," I gave him a sympathetic look. "I'm really sorry Aiden"

He laughed bitterly and walked back to the door. "No you're not," he said as he locked the door. "But you will be."

If I wasn't nervous before, I sure as hell was then. "What are you doing?" I asked, my voice wavering as he walked closer to me.

"What I should have done a long time ago," he said before roughly grabbing me and pushing me onto the couch.

That night Aiden took from me what I had wanted to give to Ashley.

My virginity.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Aiden, leave," I said.

"Why should I?" he said, narrowing his eyes at me. "You ruined my life."

"And you ruined mine," I retorted.

He scoffed, leaning against the doorway. "Whatever."

I stared at him. He had no reason for being here, so why was he? Sure he took my innocence but I'm over it, it was years ago. I even think it affected Ashley more than me.

"Mama?" I heard from atop the stairs.

"Would that be the little one?" Aiden teased.

"That's it," I said pushing him outside fully and closing the door behind me.

"Whoa, why so rough?" he laughed brushing off his shirt. "I just came to pay you and Ash a visit."

"Well we don't want to see you," I told him calmly, though my anger was obvious.

"Who wouldn't want to see me?" he said rhetorically.

I was about to respond but then the front door opened revealing Ashley holding…a gun?!

Aiden's eyes widened. "Oh shit," he started walking backwards, almost tripping.

I watched Ashley get closer to him until finally he ran to his car driving away while yelling out, "I'll be back!"

I turned to look at Ashley in shock.

She saw my face and laughed. "Relax, it's fake," then she shot me in the face, with water.

I shook my head in amusement. "And what if he figured that out?"

"I don't know, but_ that _was funny," she said leading my back into the house. "And you should've seen your face."

"You're crazy," I said walking into the house.

"Whatever," she said with another laugh.

I smiled as I walked up the stairs. "Em!" already at the top I saw her running towards me crying so I bent down. "What's wrong sweetie?"

She shook her head, tears streaming down her face.

"What's going on?" I heard Ashley say as she made her way up the staircase.

"Emily, what's wrong?" I repeated.

She sniffed. "Something bad is gonna happen," she whispered as if she didn't want someone to hear her.

"Why do you say that?" I asked softly.

"That m-man that was h-here, he was in one of my dreams," Emily said, trying to keep her tears back. "He is a bad man mommy."

"I know," I agreed looking back at Ashley for help. What do I say to this? What _can_ I say?

"Look…" Ashley started. "He's not gonna hurt you okay, just try to forget about him."

Emily looked Ashley in the eye. "_I'm_ n-not the one he's after_._"

I was stunned.

Emily looked so sure, it looked like she was telling the truth. She looked like she believed everything she was saying.

It was then that I noticed that Ashley had walked away and into the our room. Sighing, I stood up. "Go to sleep," I ordered Emily quietly before going to my room to find Ashley already under the covers.

I changed into a tank top and boxers, then got under the covers next to her. "Hey," I whispered, getting her attention. "Everything's gonna be fine."

She didn't answer me, she just put an arm around me and snuggled into my side.

"Goodnight Ash."

"Night," she mumbled.

--

The next day, Ashley and Emily were acting as if nothing happened. And hey, if they were over it then I was too.

Ashley decided that she wanted to go to the beach, Emily eagerly agreed. Who was I to disappoint them?

So here I am seated on a blanket watching my wife and child run along the beach, their screams echoing down the shore. It was practically empty here, as it usually was on this part of the beach.

"Mommy save me!" Emily screeched happily as she ran past me.

I saw Ashley coming towards me and grinned as I stood up. "Pick on someone your own size, lady."

The brunette stopped in front of me and smiled. "Oh yeah? Well," she blew me a raspberry and kept on running.

"Oh you're gonna get it now," I said, running after her.

Ashley looked back and in mock fear said, "Oh, no."

I ran faster and caught up, tackling her to the sand.

She was panting but smiled as she looked up at me. "Hello, there."

"Hey," I grinned, leaning down to kiss her.

"Dog pile!" Emily yelled, jumping on top of me.

"Oomph," I grunted falling down completely onto Ashley.

Emily giggled. "I won!"

"Yes you did," I laughed. "Now, get off you rugrat."

She did so and I got up with her. "Ash you okay?" I asked staring down at her.

"Oh yeah," she said with a wide smile, starting to stand up. "Let's get out of here."

"Alright," I said. "Come on, Em."

Emily ran ahead of me and before I knew it I was caught off balance.

Ashley jumped onto my back.

She wrapped her legs around my waist and I grabbed onto her thighs to keep her in place.

"You're not gonna get the blanket?" Ashley asked me.

"Leave it," I answered. "Some hobo might use it for warmth."

"You're so generous," she said, her sarcasm evident.

"Let me show you how generous I can be," I said.

"Spencer don't," she said.

"Ready…"

"No Spence."

"Set…"

"Spencer I swear if you-"

"Go!" I started running. Ashley hated it when I did that, she was always scared I was gonna drop her. But that's where she was wrong.

I would never drop her.

And if I did, I'd be there to catch her.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: **Okay, I suck, I'm so sorry for not updating, and I'm not sure I'm gonna get any better with it because I have tennis practice, and school is gonna start soon, but I'll try, so please bear with me. Also, this chapter is gonna be in no point of view it's gonna be normal okay? Okay, good, I'm glad we understand each other.

**:)**

**Disclaimer: **I don't anything…not even the clothes on my back.

**Chapter 5**

"No!" the five year old yelled as she ran throughout the house.

"Em! Get back here!" Spencer yelled as she ran into the hallway.

"No!" was heard, from where she assumed was the kitchen.

"What's going on?" Ashley asked walking out of the room, rubbing the sleep out her eyes.

She had been taking a nap.

The blonde would have admired her wife's disheveled state if she wasn't preoccupied with her daughter's unwillingness to cooperate with her.

"She won't change, and she has a doctor's appointment in an hour," Spencer explained.

"I don't wanna!" the little girl yelled, appearing at the end of the hallway.

"Emily…" Ashley started in a slightly angry voice. "You know better than to talk to your mom like that."

"B-But," she started, trying to keep her tears back, she didn't want to give her parents the satisfaction of seeing her cry. "But I don't w-wanna go."

Ashley sighed and walked towards Emily, but the closer she got to the end of the hallway the farther back Emily would go.

Spencer was no longer in the hallway and the little girl didn't seem to think about it too much, her attention was on Ashley.

Emily took one more step back, but this time she was met with resistance, so she turned around and realized, in extreme horror, that it was her mother.

She turned to look at her mama and then back at her mommy and stamped her feet. "No fair!" she whined. "You cornered me!"

Spencer tried not to crack a smirk at the adorableness that was her daughter, if she did Emily would surely think she won.

"Let's go munchkin," Ashley said quickly lifting the child up and over her shoulder.

"No!" Emily yelled, banging on her mama's back.

(10 minutes later)

"Emily!" Spencer yelled as her daughter bolted out of the room.

"Emily get your naked ass back here!" Ashley yelled, ignoring the smack she received from Spencer for her language.

They both exited the room to get their daughter and found her in the living room, on top of the coffeetable, with a tie around her head, and otherwise still naked.

"I swear she's just like you," Spencer told her wife as watched her daughter shake her bare behind as she squealed in laughter.

"I was never one for modesty," Ashley said, agreeing.

"Hello, Ohio!" Emily yelled, throwing her hands in the air making the universal 'rock' sign with her hands.

"Okay, I have an idea."

"What?" Spencer said, curiously.

"I'll tell you later," Ashley said quickly. "Hey Em?"

The girl stopped her antics and looked at her. "What?"

"Come here, let me talk to you…"

Emily looked at her suspiciously. "Why?"

"Just come here."

She did so, taking slow steps towards her mama. And when she was finally close enough Ashley bent down and whispered in her ear.

Spencer watched Emily's eyes shine brightly in delight as she pulled back.

"Really?" she said, giddily.

"Yeah," Ashley enthusiastically.

"Okay," Emily practically ran back to her room.

"What'd you tell her?" the blonde asked.

"I'll tell you, later," the brunette replied.

--

"Ashley!" Spencer screamed early the next morning.

"What?!" she yelled from inside the bathroom.

"Get in here…now!"

Soon the brunette was running into the living room in boxers and a tank top, toothpaste smeared across her cheek, and a plastic bat in hand.

"What?! What's going on?" Ashley said, on alert while Spencer just looked at her like she was crazy.

Emily giggled from her position on the couch. "You look funny, mama."

"Seriously, Ash, a _plastic _bat?"

Ashley glared at her wife. "It's better than nothing," she looked around the room then back at Spencer. "So if no one's in danger what'd you want?"

"Did you say she could watch that?" Spencer said pointing at the television.

Ashley grinned. "Yes."

"Why? You know I don't like videos from…then," the blonde said trying not to shudder.

"Oh come on, babe, you looked so cute!"

"But I was _so_ fat," Spencer groaned. "Not that fat people aren't beautiful, cause they are," she added, not wanting Emily to get the wrong impression.

"Spence, I love you now, and I loved you then, just back then…there was more of you to love," Ashley said with a wide smile.

"That's not funny," she said dryly.

"You were seven years old, baby, and even then I kinda had a crush on you," the brunette admitted.

"Really?" the blonde said, shyly.

"Of course," Ashley said. "Emily?" she said getting her attention. "Doesn't your mommy look cute in that video.

Emily nodded frantically. "Yup…but watching her eat all that cake made me hungry."

Spencer laughed. "Okay then," she started walking to the kitchen. "What do you guys want to eat?" she said turning to look at name.

"Pancakes!" Emily screeched happily.

"You," Ashley said simply, but then saw the look her wife was giving her. "I mean you-gurt, yogurt," she corrected quickly in a stutter then smiled cheekily.

Spencer shook her head in amusement.

God, she loved her family.

She didn't know what she'd do without them.

And she hoped to never find out.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: **Thanks for the reviews. I really appreciate them, and if you guys have any suggestions feel free to tell me and I'll honestly consider them. And please, enjoy this chapter cause I don't know how long I'm gonna keep up with the happy. **:) **(hint, hint)And I'm not really happy with this chapter but I hope you guys will be. Flashbacks are in italics.

**LoveAsh87: **I'm glad that you like the story so far. Also that you liked Emily's 'nudy' dance, I wasn't too sure if it came out correctly, so thanks.

**Is-This-Love15: **Ah, the plastic bat. I actually had such an experience. I'm happy to hear that you found the last chapter funny.

**Kirky123: **I was going for the family feel, and I couldn't tell if I was overdoing it or not. Thanks for assuring me.

**Disclaimer: **I, of course, do not own South Of Nowhere.

**Chapter 6**

Spencer snuggled into her wife's side and Ashley responded by putting an arm around her. They had just tucked Emily in and were lying down in their bed.

"Hey Ash?" the blonde said softly.

"Yeah?"

"You remember when we first met?"

Ashley's eyebrow's scrunched up. "You mean when _I_ met _you _or when _you_ met _me_?"

"What do you mean?" Spencer said with her own confusion.

The brunette chuckled. "Babe, I met you when you were like, five years old."

"You did?" the blonde said. The first time she had any recollection of Ashley was high school. "But I thought we met in school."

"We did," Ashley assured her. "But that was when we officially met ."

If Spencer wasn't confused before, she sure as hell was now. "What?"

The brunette laughed. "Okay you don't remember, and I don't hold it against you, it was _one_ time and you were young…"

_Seven year old Ashley Davies sat alone in the sand box. She looked around at the other children in the park with a sigh._

_She turned to look at her mother and smiled weakly when she waved at her. She didn't want to be here. It felt too crowded, and it was pointless. _

_At least that's what she thought._

_That was until she turned to look at the swings and saw a chubby little blonde girl who was looking right at her with a smile._

_The small brunette smiled back-_

"Oh come on! How are you so sure that was me?" Spencer said. "Just cause that little girl was chubby doesn't mean it was me."

Ashley rolled her eyes in slight irritation then looked down at her wife. "We'll if you would just let me finish you could find out how I know it was you."

The blonde sighed. "Fine…"

"Okay…" Ashley said the cleared her throat. "As I was saying…"

_The small brunette smiled back and waved. But their moment was interrupted when a boy, about her age, stood in front of her, blocking her view of the other girl._

_Ashley blocked the sun from her eyes with her hand as she looked up at the boy. "Can I help you?"_

_The blue eyed boy grinned. "You're pretty."_

"_I'm Ashley," the girl corrected._

_The boy looked confused but replied back. "I'm Glen Carlin," he said. She tried to look towards the swings and he noticed. Glen pointed his thumb towards the girl behind him. "That's my little sister, Spencer." _

_Glad that she now knew the girl's name Ashley yelled out, "Hey, Spencer!"_

_The blonde girl looked up, startled, but smiled when she saw who it was._

"_Come 'ere," Ashley yelled again with a wide smile._

"_You want to hang out with my sister?" Glen asked, incredulously. "B-But she's a baby!"_

_Ashley looked at the blonde boy like he was crazy but then ignored him when Spencer had come over to the sandbox with a shy smile. The brunette grinned. "Hey, sexy," she winked._

"There is no way that you said that," Spencer interrupted…again.

"And why not? It's possible," Ashley smiled.

"You were _seven._"

"You were hot."

"I was five."

"So?"

Spencer groaned.

Ashley laughed. "Okay, okay. I tell the story right. Geez…so it went like this…"

"_Hi," the brunette smiled._

"_H-Hi," Spencer stuttered out while Glen rolled his eyes, but then smiled mischievously. He went behind his sister and brought his hands up and right when he was about to push her he heard a yell._

"_Glen Carlin!" _

_He cringed and turned around. "Yes?!" he yelled back innocently._

"_Don't think I don't know what you were up to, get over here and play with your brother! And leave Spencer alone!" a young Paula Carlin yelled._

_Glen trudged back to his mother while Ashley laughed at his expense she turned to Spencer who was still standing. "Come, join me," she said, patting the sand next to her. _

"_Th-Thanks," the blonde said taking a seat next to her._

Ashley stopped the story. "You know…maybe Emily gets her stuttering from you."

Spencer hit her playfully. "Stuttering isn't hereditary, you jackass."

"Oh, and how would you know?"

"It isn't," the blonde said, defiantly.

"Sure, Spence."

"Just finish the story," Spencer said.

"I did," Ashley with a laugh.

"What?"

"Well you sat with me for about two more minutes then your mom came over to get you, and that was that."

"Seriously?"

"Yup," the brunette answered simply. "But I kept seeing you around."

"But…then why didn't you ever come over to talk to me?" Spencer asked.

Ashley shrugged. "I didn't think you'd remember me."

Spencer smacked her arm. "Jerk."

"What did I do now?!"

"You didn't tell me that we've met before!"

"I told you yesterday that I had a crush on you when you were seven!"

"I thought you were joking!"

Ashley just stared at her wife.

"Stop looking at me like that," Spencer said. "Ashleyyy," she whined. "Stop."

The brunette cracked a smile and opened her mouth to say something but stopped when their bedroom door opened and a little head peeked in.

"Mama?"

"What is it sweetie?" Ashley said.

"There's a monster outside my window."

"It was just your imagination, honey," Spencer said. "Just go back to sleep."

Emily shook her head. "I'm too scared."

Spencer looked up at Ashley, expectantly.

The brunette sighed and got out of the bed. "Okay kiddo," she said as she went to grab Emily's hand. "Let's go check out this monster."

They entered Emily's room and Ashley tucked her into her bed again. She was going to leave the room again but Emily stopped her.

"Mama? Aren't you gonna check for the monster?"

Ashley smiled at her. "Of course," she walked over to the window, not actually expecting to find anything but gasped when she saw something taped to it.

It was an old picture from high school.

It was a picture of Aiden and Spencer, kissing.

And there were red words written on the window.

SHE WILL BE MINE AGAIN.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"What is it mama?" Emily said as she noticed that her mother was standing completely still by the window.

"Uh, nothing," Ashley answered. "You know what? Why don't you sleep with me and mommy tonight," she said turning to give her daughter a tight smile.

"Is it the monster?" the little brunette said, starting to get scared.

"No," Ashley replied. "I just want you to be with us, okay?"

Emily nodded and started getting out of the bed. Ashley went to her and bent down to pick her up off the floor and carried her back to her room with Spencer. Thankfully she had fallen asleep and wouldn't ask any questions as to why about Emily was sleeping with them.

Emily quietly got situated in between her mother's and fell asleep almost immediately. Ashley, however, was too worried to even close her eyes.

--

When Spencer woke up she was surprised to feel a body next to hers but saw no head next to her own. At first she thought it was Ashley trying to be frisky but that thought soon vanished as she felt someone snore on her stomach. She lifted the covers to see who was there and smiled softly when she saw Emily.

But then it occurred to her that her wife wasn't in bed and she never wakes up before her, it was just unnatural. So, the blonde got out of bed slowly, so as to not to wake her daughter and started looking for her wife.

She wasn't in any of the bathrooms and she wasn't in the living room.

Then as Spencer neared the kitchen she heard some clattering and Ashley hiss out a "shit!"

"Ash…" the blonde started out carefully as she eyed her wife, who was on the floor surrounded by various pots and pans, and nursing her finger. "What are you doing?"

The brunette looked up. "I was trying to make breakfast but then all this crap fell and I hit my finger when I tried to catch one of the pots," she explained, clearly in distress.

"Babe…why are you trying to cook anyway?" Spencer asked. "Not that I don't love you trying," she added. "But you couldn't cook even if your life depended on it."

Ashley cringed at her wife's choice of words, and hoped the blonde didn't notice, but she did.

Spencer looked at her worriedly. "What is it?"

"It's nothing," Ashley said as she started to stand up. She started to walk out of the kitchen. "I'll pick that up later," she said pointing at the pots and pans behind her.

Spencer followed her wife into the living room, and sat down next to her on the couch. "Ash…what's wrong?" she asked quietly. "Did I do something?"

"No," the brunette was quick say. "You didn't do anything."

"Then, what is it?" the blonde said in a pleading tone.

Ashley swallowed and then closed her eyes as she spoke, "Last night…when I checked Em's room…there was…a picture…" she opened her eyes and looked into Spencer's questioning ones. "It was one of you and…" she swallowed again. "Aiden."

Spencer was silent but continued to look into her wife's brown eyes.

"But that wasn't what had me scared, Spence," she said. "He wrote something on the window…"

"What'd he write?" the blonde asked, softly.

"He said you were gonna be his again," Ashley whispered, brokenly. "What did he mean, Spence?" she asked, her voice cracking with emotion. "How far will he go to get you?"

"Oh, sweetie," Spencer said bringing her wife into her arms for a smothering hug. "Don't you let him scare you," she whispered fiercely into her lover's ear. "If you do then he wins."

"But…he was so close to Emily…and we were unaware…he could have just taken her!"

"No," the blonde said firmly. "Emily would have screamed and we would have been there, okay?"

Ashley wanted nothing more than to believe her but something told her that Aiden would have found a way to keep the little girl quiet, and that angered and scared her at the same time.

"Wait…" Ashley said, realizing something. "Is Emily alone?" she asked and bolted off the couch and up the stairs when Spencer nodded. She opened their bedroom door hastily and let out a sigh of relief when she was met with the sight of her sleeping daughter.

Spencer walked up next to Ashley and wrapped her arms around her waist, resting her chin on Ashley's shoulder.

"I'm scared, Spence," Ashley whispered.

The blonde pulled away slightly and angled her head to look at her wife. "Of Aiden?"

Ashley nodded.

"Ash…it's just Aiden…I mean, he ran away from you cause you had a water gun remember?"

The brunette pulled out of her lover's embrace to turn around and look at her incredulously. "Just Aiden? In case you've forgotten," she started. "He forced himself on you," she said in a harsh whisper.

"Yes, I remember. How could I forget the day Emily was conceived?" Spencer said sarcastically. "But you know what? I don't care, I'm over it. And as much as I hate to admit it, I should be thanking him. _We_ should be thanking him. He gave us Emily."

"Are you deluded?" Ashley said with wide eyes, looking at her wife like she was crazy. "He _raped_ you, Spencer. He could be capable of anything."

Spencer sighed. "You're right…I'm sorry," she whispered. "You know I like to live in denial."

"Should we call the police?" Ashley asked.

"Nah, I don't think there's enough proof to get him," Spencer said. "Let's just wait and see what happens."

"Okay," Ashley agreed, although she wasn't too sure with the plan. What if they wait and something worse happens?

Spencer knew Ashley was still worried so she kissed her forehead and whispered, "Just let it go, Ash. Please."

**1 month later**

"Mommy!" Emily yelled running into the living room with a mini guitar strapped on. She stood in front of Spencer, who was on the couch. "Look what mama showed me," she the started strumming crazily, not really playing anything, and started dancing around. "Welcome to the jungle! W-We got fun and games!" she sang.

Just then Ashley walked into the living room with a smile and watched Emily continue to dance around.

"If you got the money, h-honey, we got your disease!" the little girl sang and then dropped to her knees pretending to play a solo.

"Ash…you have got to stop teaching her such inappropriate songs," Spencer tried to say firmly but couldn't contain her smile. How could she not smile? Their kid was cute.

Ashley scoffed playfully as she went to sit down next to her on the couch. "What do you expect me to teach her? Kelly Clarkson? Puh-lease."

Spencer shook her head then looked down at her daughter who had stayed on the floor. "Aren't you gonna get up rock star?" she asked.

Emily shook her head.

"Why not?" Spencer asked, amused.

"I'm pooped," the girl replied, breathing heavily.

"And why's that?"

Emily sat up and looked at her seriously. "You wouldn't understand…it's hard work being as good as I am, mommy," she said then let herself fall back to the floor.

"Oh god," Spencer said with a laugh. "She _is _turning into you," she said turning to her wife.

Ashley smiled. "And you say that like its a bad thing," she said leaning in to kiss he.

"Mm, maybe it isn't," the blonde said meeting the brunette for a slow kiss.

Ashley put her hand to cup Spencer's cheek and deepened the kiss. They continued to kiss this way even when Ashley felt eyes on her. She just opened her eyes and was met with Emily's smiling face, but it didn't stop her from kissing Spencer.

"Uh, hello? Needy child wanting attention," Emily said.

Spencer entered reality and pulled away from Ashley with a small laugh and looked at Emily. "What is it?" she asked with a smile.

"I'm hungry," she stated with a smile, that oddly resembled Ashley's; nose crinkle and all.

"Hungry?" Ashley echoed. "Didn't you eat half an hour ago? See Spence I told you she was looking plump," she said teasingly.

"Mama," Emily whined. "I'm wasting away herrree."

"Okay," Spencer laughed, getting up. "Let's go feed you, you bottomless pit."

"Yeah, come on mini me," Ashley said picking Emily up and throwing her over her shoulder while she squealed happily.

The scare from last month was still in the back of Ashley's mind, even though Spencer kept telling her to forget it. And even though everything seemed fine.

But that was her problem.

Everything _seemed_ fine.

Why would Aiden scare them and then follow up with nothing? Was his plan to drive her crazy? Or was he planning something big?

She wasn't sure she wanted the answer.

--

**Author's Note: **Reviews make me happy. **:) **You don't want a depressed person writing this story do you? It could get nasty.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: **Ugh, I suck big time. I haven't updated this thing in months and I am truly sorry. I didn't think school would drain me so much. I blame Biology. It's cool and all but its hard stuff to learn, yo. But the point is: I'm back! **:D**

So anywhoo…

I don't promise quick and lengthy updates but I will try to update every other weekend. Is that cool? Do we have a deal? Well, I hope we do cause that's the best I can do. Also, I would like to thank all the reviewers. You guys inspired me to sit down and actually type something for this story. So…congratulations? **XD**

But yeah…once again, I'm sorry for not updating sooner but here's the next chapter.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own South Of Nowhere or it's characters.

**Chapter 8**

The house seemed empty as complete silence and darkness filled it.

But that didn't seem to be the case seeing as a certain blonde was sitting on the couch in the living room. What was she doing you ask? Well, she was in fact waiting.

Waiting for what?

Well…

Soon the lights turned on and the intro to Bob Seger's "Old Time Rock & Roll" sounded throughout the house and Spencer smiled widely as she saw her two favorite girls slide their way into the living room both only wearing white buttons down shirts, underwear, and tube socks.

_Just take those old records off the shelf,  
I'll sit and listen to 'em by myself,  
Today's music ain't got the same soul,  
I like that old time rock and roll._

Ashley smirked as she popped her collar and danced along to the song with her daughter. And Emily, who had just seen her mama do it, decided to pop her collar as well as she bounced around the room to the beat of the song.

_Don't try and take me to a disco,  
You'll never even get me out on the floor,  
In ten minutes I'll be late for the door,  
I like that old time rock and roll._

Spencer laughed as Ashley got on her knees in front of her and held the microphone (also known as the remote) to her lips and "serenaded" her.

Emily laughed as well, loving it when her mama acted silly. Then the little girl noticed she had an open invitation to her mama's back so she took it.

Ashley grunted as she was met with the unexpected weight of the little girl but it didn't faze her, she just stood up, Emily still on her back, and continued to dance.

_Still like that old time rock and roll,  
That kind of music just soothes my soul,  
I reminisce about the days of old,  
With that old time rock and roll._

As the solo started the older brunette urged her wife to stand up, but she refused with a shake of her head and a laugh. She was way too amused with just watching them.

Ashley just smirked as she set her daughter down and watched the little girl dance crazily. She laughed as she watched Emily jump onto the coffee table and do her own little version of the pelvic thrust.

Then after watching for a while, she decided to join her.

Spencer watched in entertainment as Ashley and Emily did the pelvic thrust on thier, thankfully large, coffee table.

---------------------------

Ashley threw herself onto the bed and breathed out, "I'm pooped."

The blonde smiled as she recalled her daughter saying that exact sentence before. "Well you should be," she said walking up to the bed and taking a seat next to where her wife lay. "You and Em put on quite the show today."

Ashley grinned. "Yeah…we were pretty awesome weren't we?"

Spencer laughed. "Oh yeah you guys were regular rock stars."

The brunette sat up and smiled. "Rock stars hmm…welll…does that mean you're my groupie?" she whispered leaning in to kiss her wife's inviting lips.

"Mm, maybe," Spencer whispered back with a smile as she accepted the kiss.

They were getting heated but broke apart when they heard Emily. "Mama! Someones at the door!"

Frustrated, Ashley rolled her eyes, but stood up anyway and Spencer followed suite. Soon Spencer went to play with Emily in her room while Ashley went downstairs to see who was at the door.

She opened it and definitely didn't expect to see a police officer on the other side.

"Can I help you?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Um, yes. Sorry to disturb you ma'am but are you Mrs. Davies?" he asked.

"Yes," she answered hesitantly. "Why? Is there a problem?"

"Well…do you know this man?" he said pointing to a blonde haired man who seemed to be stumbling up her patio from behind the officer. "He claims to know you."

Ashley squinted and then her face held a look of recognition as she saw the face clearly and then sighed. "Yes sir I do know him," she paused as the blonde man smiled goofily at her and waved. "He's my brother in law."

"Well he was causing quite a ruckus in a bar a few blocks away from here and when we asked him if he had anyone willing to watch over him he immediately just said " take me to Mrs. Davies"…" the officer explained.

The brunette nodded and pursed her lips in thought. "He probably meant his sister."

"Oh?" the officer said. "Did you marry into the family?" he said figuring that's why his sister and the woman before him would have the same last name.

"No, his sister is my wife," she explained quickly and not wanting the policeman to comment she nodded towards the drunk man. "You can leave him here, I'm sure Spencer will figure out what to do with him."

He looked warily at the man next to him then back at the young woman. "You sure?"

"Yeah," she then stepped forward and put the drunks arm around her shoulder. "Come on, Glen," she said gently.

He blinked through blurry eyes and smiled. "Heeyyy Ashleyyyy," he said in a sing-song voice.

"Hey," was all she said as she tried to walk him through the front door. She turned to the officer. "Thank you."

The man tipped his hat in her direction. "No problem ma'am." and then with that he walked towards his car and left.

Ashley had little trouble with getting Glen into the house but getting him to the couch posed to be a problem since he just passed out. She sighed. "Spence!" she called.

"What?" she heard coming from up the stairs.

"Could you come down here please!"

"What is it?" the blonde asked as she came the stairs. Once she was at the bottom she noticed the other blonde that accompanied her wife. "What happened?"

"A police officer just dropped him off cause he was being a disturbance," Ashley explained. "Now could you help me take him to the couch?" she said. "I don't know if you knew this but guys are kind of heavy."

Spencer rolled her eyes at her wife but still assisted her.

Soon they had the man laying down on the couch and they were on the floor breathing heavily.

"Damn," Ashley said, her chest heaving. "Did your brother gain weight?"

Spencer smacked her lightly. "No," then she paused for a moment. "I think after his divorce he started working out more."

Ashley opened her mouth to say something but stopped when she noticed that Glen was stirring. So she began to get up.

"Where are you going?" Spencer asked.

"With Emily," Ashley answered.

"Why?"

"Because, that man is your big brother," the brunette said with a sad smile. "And you need to talk some sense into him."

Spencer just watched her wife as she walked away and then when she was out of sight she turned to her brother, who was staring at her with his goofy smile. "Hi Glen."

"Hey Spencey," he grinned. "Long time no see."

"Well who's fault is that?" she responded. "I haven't seen you around in a while."

Glen pouted. "Aw, now that's no fair," he sat up from the couch and patted the empty spot next to him. "Come. Sit."

She did so and then looked at him expectantly. "You gonna tell me why you're in town?"

His buzz seemed to disappear with that question as his smile fell and he sighed. "I would…but-" he stopped and shook his head.

"Just tell me," Spencer said firmly.

Glen sighed again. Then he looked up to stare his sister in the eyes. "It's because of Aiden," he informed gently. "He said-"

"Wait a sec, you're here because of _Aiden_?" she said in disbelief.

"Look Spence, I know what he did to you before and I will not let it happen again."

"And what's that suppose mean?" she asked, a little scared.

"It means…that Aiden is just as dangerous as he was back then…" he said. "If not more so."

"Why do you say that?"

"Spence…he went to my house and threatened me," Glen said. "He said that if I didn't get you and Ashley to break up that he would some major damage."

Spencer closed her eyes, letting the information she just heard sink in. She took a deep breath and then opened her eyes. "Okay…so how long ago was this?"

"About a week ago."

She nodded her head in serious thought. "Well that still doesn't explain why you got drunk."

"I got stressed and freaked!" he exclaimed. "I swear I was gonna come straight here but I just couldn't take it so I went to the nearest bar."

Spencer sighed. "Well at least you're here now," she said standing up. "You can sleep in the guest bedroom…we'll talk about everything tomorrow," she said going up the stairs.

Glen stared at her as she went up the stairs then looked down at his lap. _Hopefully it won't be too late by then, _he thought in fear of what could happen.

---------------------------

Spencer walked into her daughter's room and smiled at the sight she was met with. Her wife was laying in Emily's bed with Emily on her chest, both sleeping peacefully.

The blonde took in the moment, knowing that the near future was going to be chaos.

After watching them intently for a few minutes she walked to the bed and laid next to Emily. Almost as soon as she did so Ashley had her arm around both her and Emily protectively.

That night Spencer slept with a smile.


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note:**Okey dokey. I'm here! **:D** I know, I know, you all are probably like "what the hell? You took long, where have you been?" and yeah…I had some personal issues to deal with…and I still am trying to cope with how things have ended up but it's a new year and I felt bad for not having updated so yeah…I'm here now. So…woo!**XD**and I have come to realize that some new people have started reading the story and I encourage you to review because that encourages_me_write some more. So please, read, review, and enjoy.

**Disclaimer:**I do not own SON.

**Chapter 9**

Glen paced the living room as he waited for his little sister to wake up. He was really worried. He didn't trust Aiden. And he didn't want anything bad to happen to Spencer, Ashley, or Emily. Sure, at first he was a little iffy about Ashley when she started dating his sister but over time she grew on the man and gradually became one of his best friends.

He just wanted his family safe.

"Glen?" he heard behind him, so he turned. "What are you doing up? From what I know Glen Carlin doesn't wake a minute before noon."

The blonde man forced out a laugh. "Yeah well…I just had trouble sleeping." Truth was, he never went to sleep because he was keeping watch of the house and made sure there was no sign of Aiden.

"Oh," Ashley said, watching him carefully. "So, what was up with you yesterday?" she asked, curiously.

"Uh…is Spencer awake yet?" he asked, avoiding the question.

Ashley noticed but decided not to push him. "Yeah, she's waking Emily so that she can watch her make breakfast…" the brunette smiled softly. "Emily just loves to watch her mommy cook."

Glen smiled genuinely at that but as soon as it appeared it was gone. "Could you get Spence in here…please?"

Ashley was surprised by the pleading in the man's voice. She had never heard Glen beg for anything before, let alone say please, not even in a joking matter. "Yeah sure," she answered, stepping out of the room to go up the stairs to get her wife.

The blonde man decided to sit down as he waited and when he did he fiddled with his fingers since it seemed like his sister was taking her sweet time.

"What is it Glen?" Spencer said as she walked into the room a while later.

He looked up at her, seriously. "Have you told her yet?" he said, referring to the brunette that just entered the room.

"Told who what?" Ashley asked as she walked into the room and sat down.

Spencer sighed. "Ash…Aiden has threatened Glen…"

"What?" the brunette said in disbelief.

"It's true," he spoke up. "That's why I'm here."

"Are you telling me that…that prick is _still_ trying to ruin my life?" Ashley said, tiredly. She had a feeling that this was going to happen sooner or later…but she was hoping for _never_. She just wanted him to be out of her life for good. But it seems that won't be happening…at least not in this point in time.

"I'm sorry," Glen said sadly. "He seemed serious with his threats and I wouldn't put it past him to try anything."

Spencer looked to her wife, worriedly. "So what are we going to do?" she asked. At first she wasn't as worried about the Aiden situation because she thought the man was bluffing but for him to actually go to her brother's house and threaten him…she knew things were getting serious.

"You think you could stay here for a while?" Ashley asked the blonde man. "I would feel a hell of a lot safer with a guy in the house, especially since we have Emily to look after." She couldn't even begin to think about what she would do if something bad were to happen to her daughter.

"Of course I can," he answered gently. He was hoping that she would ask him that. He didn't think he could leave his little sister's and his niece to fend for themselves. He would be worried sick if he did that. "I'd be happy to."

"I'm gonna go check on Em," Ashley mumbled before getting up and leaving the room.

Spencer watched her leave, sadly. She knew how much this was going to affect her wife. Aiden used to be her best friend and for him to turn out the way he did…it just broke both Ashley and Spencer's hearts. Ashley knew him as the goofy guy next door who turned out to be a pretty decent friend. Whereas Spencer knew him as the nice guy who bought her flowers and complimented her on a daily basis.

But somewhere at some point, he changed…and it was such a shame.

Glen.

Glen had changed a lot too.

_But at least_he_changed for the_better_,_Spencer thought bitter sweetly.

Glen noticed the emotions play out on his sister's face and decided to comfort her so he stood and walked up to her. "Spence…" he whispered, and she looked up at him with tears in her eyes. "Oh Spence," he breathed out, sympathetically, as he embraced her in a hug. "It's going to be okay," he said, determinedly. "I'll make sure of it."

She didn't know why but for some reason she believed him.

But at what lengths would he go to protect them?

"Hi mama," Emily said as she Ashley entered her room and sat down on her bed next to her. The little girl watched her mother. She could sense that something wasn't right. "You okay? Cause, if something is wrong then…" she stood from her bed to pick something off the floor and extended it out to her mama. "Binky could make it better," she smiled, innocently.

Ashley smiled at the bear and received it from her daughter. Binky used to be Spencer's childhood toy and one day Emily was introduced to it and had been attached ever since. "Thanks, Em."

Emily tilted her head as she stared at her mama, confused. A trait she clearly got from Spencer. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing baby," Ashley said, unsteadily. Then she looked at her daughter and forced a smile. "You think you could give mama a hug though?" she asked, the vulnerability clear in her voice.

Emily nodded and grinned, happy to do something to help. She wrapped her small arms around her mama. "Shh," she whispered, copying what her mother's always said when she needed comforting. "It'll be okay mama, it'll be okay."

She hoped so.

Elsewhere there was a man who twitched anxiously, watching the houses he passed as he drove.

He was close to his destination.

He grinned at the realization. "Just a couple more blocks to go," he said to himself with a… (dare I say?) …_evil…_grin. "I'm finally close to what I want…nothing and no one is going to stop me from getting it," he said cryptically as he ran a red light.

Spencer headed towards her daughter's room, after making sure that Glen was all set in the guest room, to check in on her two girls. It seems that she's been having to do that a lot lately…and that made her frown. Because it made her think about how things would be if there were to get any worse. She shook the thought out of her head as she entered the room.

She furrowed her eyebrows. _Where are they?_she thought as she looked around for any sign of them.

Just then Emily tugged on her shirt from behind her. "Mommy," she called in a whisper.

The blonde turned around and bent down to face the little girl that was standing in the hallway. "Sweetie, where is your mama?"

"Sh-she said sh-she was going t-to go t-to bed so she could take a n-nap," Emily said, her stutter kicking in.

"Already?" Spencer said, shocked. It was barely even noon. Usually Ashley was _waking up_at this time. Although, considering everything that has been going, she shouldn't be so surprised.

Emily nodded. "Sh-She s-said she was t-tired," she explained.

Spencer smiled sadly then kissed her daughter's forehead before standing up fully. "Go watch some cartoons with uncle Glen," she commanded gently. "I'm going to be with your mama for a while, okay?"

Emily grinned, happy to have some time to spend with her uncle. "Okay!" and then she bounced off to go be with him while Spencer went to her room to see her wife.

"Ash?" she said as she slowly entered. "Are you okay?" she asked her wife, who was lying face down on their bed.

"No," came the muffled response.

The blonde sighed and walked over to the bed and sat down against the headboard. "Come on," she said gently.

Ashley immediately cooperated and put her head in her lap. "I'm just so scared," she whispered.

"I know," Spencer whispered back. "Me too."

He brunette lifted her head to look at the blonde. "So what are we gonna do?" she asked, desperately.

"I don't know," the blonde answered honestly. "But we can't let him have this control over us, Ash."

She sat up. "What do you mean?"

"We should be living our life normally without having to worry about him. But we can't because its like he just snaps his fingers and can have us freaking out and when he's actually not really here, I just don't think it's fair to us or Emily," Spencer explained.

"But we just can't keep ignoring it!" Ashley exclaimed, wide eyed.

Now, normally the expression would have melted Spencer's heart but considering the situation she didn't think she could even form a smile. "I know Ash," she sighed. They have been over this many times, and yet Ashley keeps suggesting to turn him in but she just won't accept the fact that there is no proof to actually do that. "But what can we do?"

"Turn him in!" she answered in a 'duh' tone.

"Ash! How many times do I have to tell you that we can't do that?" Spencer said, frustratingly. "Besides, we don't even know where the guy is," she added.

"You're right…" she admitted, reluctantly. "But we can't just sit here and wait for him to attack us."

"While that is true," Spencer agreed, somewhat. "We have Glen here and I'm sure he'll know what to do. But can we just enjoy today as a family? Please," she begged.

Ashley couldn't deny those blue eyes. "Okay," she said softly.

The two wives entered their living room where Glen and Emily were watching television.

"So what happened to the cartoons?" Spencer smiled as she sat on the couch next to her brother.

"Yeah and why are you showing my daughter this crap?" Ashley said sitting next to Spencer as she watched Emily dancing in front of the TV to some rap music video.

"Crap?" Glen echoed, incredulously. "This video is a _classic_!"

She looked back at the screen to be met with girls shaking their asses. She scoffed. "Yeah right."

"I don't know Ash…" Spencer started with a smile. "Maybe I should audition for one of these videos."

The brunette tried to keep herself from drooling at the mere thought of Spencer in scantily clad clothing, but then she put on a serious face when she realized something. "No way! And let other people see your- your goodies?"

Glen exploded in laughter. "Goodies?" he repeated in between his laughter.

Ashley glared at him.

"Aw, its okay baby," Spencer cooed. "You know, _you're_ the only one who gets to see my goodies," then she lowered her voice so Emily wouldn't hear. "And…_touch_ them…and lick-"

"Ew!" Glen exclaimed, covering his ears. "Stop it! You're gonna give me nightmares!"

Spencer laughed and looked at Ashley and she started laughing even harder because the brunette had a horrified look oh her face as she looked at their daughter.

"Bow wow wow yippy yo yippy yay, where ma dogs at? Bark with me now!" Emily rapped waving her arms dramatically trying to copy the rappers she had seen earlier.

Glen uncovered his ears and laughed along with Spencer. "Now _that_ is classic."

Ashley quickly went to Emily and hugged her close to her chest dramatically. "It's okay baby," she whispered loudly as she rocked her back and forth. "You're gonna be okay. We'll get this fixed. I swear we will. You will be better soon, I promise," Ashley kept telling her daughter, who was looking at her mom with a confused look.

"Mama, are _you_ okay?" she asked with concern as she let her crazy mother rock her back and forth.

"Wow, your wife is a psycho," Glen commented to his sister.

"Hey, watch it mister," Spencer said pointing a finger at him. "That is _my_psycho," she informed him with a smile.

He held his hands up in mock surrender. "Fine, you can keep her," he said looking back at her and Emily, who were still rocking on the floor.

"Glen…I think you broke her," the blonde woman laughed as she looked at her wife who was still whispering in her daughter's ear about they would fix everything.

The man looked at the address and smiled. "I'm here." He walked up to the door and smiled even wider. "Oh this is going to be fun," he said to himself before he reach his hand out to ring the doorbell, and he looked into the window and saw the occupants. "Very fun."

As Glen and Spencer laughed, Ashley rocked back and forth, and Emily did the same with a very confused face, they heard the bell ring.

Glen and Spencer stopped laughing.

Ashley stopped rocking.

And Emily…well she was _still_confused.


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note:**Wow. Almost three years. I hope everyone doesn't hate me too much. I wouldn't be surprised if I've been forgotten by now. … Anywhoo. Let me just shut up and get on with this overdue update.

**Chapter 10**

The sound of the doorbell echoed in everyone's ear.

Glen and Spencer slowly turned their heads to look at each other.

And suddenly…

"Not it!" they both yelled simultaneously.

Emily laughed as she clapped her hands. "Not it!" she yelled happily.

Ashley rolled her eyes then sighed. "I guess _I'll _get it," she said as she slowly stood up and walked out to answer the door.

Glen then smiled at his sister. "So, what are ya making for lunch?"

Spencer laughed and opened her mouth to respond when a scream cut her off.

Ashley's scream.

Glen bolted to the front door and Spencer picked Emily up off to floor and followed after her brother while screaming "Ashley!"

They did not expect what they were about to see.

"What the hell?" Glen, obviously, was the first to speak.

"Hey everyone!" said the man behind the doorway with an ecstatic smile.

As Spencer stared at him, she realized that her wife's scream was probably one of joy, and not of distress. "Raife? What are you doing here?"

The blonde man smiled warmly. "I haven't visited in a _really_ long time and I realized that it's probably about time I visited my daughter and her wife," his smile turned sad when he looked at the little girl in Spencer's arms. "Plus, I realize that due to certain circumstances…I never got the chance to meet my granddaughter."

Ashley, who was currently hugging her dad, couldn't wipe the smile off her face. "Dad, you know I don't blame you for anything. I'm just so glad you're here," she said, speaking into his shoulder.

Emily giggled. "Mama is happy," she stated.

"Yes, she is," Spencer agreed wholeheartedly with a grin. She saw this as a chance to start to sort of move on from the Aiden mess. Even though she knew _that_ was far from over, at least Ashley's dad was now here to help them with it. He couldn't have had better timing.

Ashley pulled away from her dad with a gigantic smile, then walked over to Spencer to receive Emily, and walked back over to her father. "Emily, this is your grandfather," she said softly, smile still in place.

Emily pulled the thumb she was sucking on out of her mouth and smiled. "Hi."

"Hello there," Raife greeted back with a grin, then turned back to his daughter in awe. "Ashley, she looks just like you, it's incredible."

Glen stared at the scene unfolding before him. _What a touching moment, _he thought. _Seems like the perfect time for me to ruin it_. "So hey guys? I'm kind of hungry."

Spencer rolled her eyes. "Alright, alright. Let's go out to eat."

"Ooh!" Ashley exclaimed happily. "Just let me get my car keys."

Soon enough they were all on their way.

Leaving their home all alone.

The house held a deafening silence now that it was void of its inhabitants. It was enough to scare you. Perhaps even make you paranoid. In any case one would bring up the saying, "If walls could talk."

What would this house be saying?

This particular home would probably say, "Boy, I'm glad my owners left at the time they did."

Why would it say that, you ask?

"Because…"

The house would say, "Then they would sure be freaked to see that strange man climbing up my fire escape."

**Author's Note:** I know. I'm horrible. Next post, WILL be longer. Or will it? … Please review folks :) It will determine my mindset.


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: **Well, then. Here's the next chapter. Please don't forget to review. It means the world to me.

**Chapter 11**

**Ashley's Pov**

I can't believe my dad is here!

I'm sure; a lot of you are thinking 'what's the big deal? He could've visited any time he wanted' but that's actually not the case…

You see, there's a reason I'm so shocked about his presence here. Last I had heard my dad was still in jail.

Yes. Jail.

About four years ago, he was on his way to visit me when police swarmed him and said there was a warrant out for his arrest. He had supposedly almost beaten a guy to death.

I knew my dad was innocent. There was no way he would do such a thing! I mean, he's the kindest man you'd ever meet. Also, there was the fact that the only 'evidence' they had against him was an anonymous phone call.

So then why did they keep him in for so long? Because during the investigation they found some other not-so-nice things about my father that were actually true.

Drug-related things.

So they kept him in this whole time. I had time to forgive my dad and see that he made a mistake. I'm just glad they didn't give him a longer sentence for his dealing.

Yes, he was stupid.

But he did his time, and he's here now.

This is all that matters.

**Normal Pov**

Ashley walked up to the front door of her home, her family following behind her. "I'm really surprised you decided to come here as soon as they released you," she said to Raife, taking her keys out to unlock the door. "Would've thought you wanted to see mom first," she teased with a grin.

Raife laughed. "Are you kidding? She visited me 24/7, I'm sure she wants a break from me," he grinned. "Besides, I was so anxious to see you guys. I swear, I drove over here like a mad man."

Glen snorted. "Like father, like daughter."

"Hey!" Ashley laughed, pretending to be offended, as she got the door open. "Spencer doesn't complain about my driving."

"Yes, I do. You just never listen," Spencer joked while setting Emily down on the ground.

"Hardy, har," the brunette replied as she walked into the house.

"Grandpa, Grandpa! Let me introduce you to Binky!" Emily said, excitedly. "He's up in my room, let me go get him!" she said running into the house.

"Don't run up the stairs sweetie!" Spencer yelled.

"K!" was the far-off response she got. Even though, she clearly kept running.

"What are we gonna do with that one?" the blonde mother said, shaking her head with a smile.

"We can put her up for adoption?" Ashley suggested with a grin.

"A lot of good that did _you_ sweetie," Raife answered back with a laugh.

"Ouch," she said, smiling and clutching a hand to her chest. "As sweet as this is all getting, I'm going to go take a much needed nap."

"Don't sleep too long, or you won't be able to sleep later," Spencer advised before giving her wife a kiss.

"Gotcha," Ashley agreed with a click of her tongue and turned to head upstairs. "Call me if I'm needed! Or if you have a sandwich you want to offer me."

Glen stared after her. "I swear, she's just like a dude."

Spencer slapped him upside the head. "Shut up."

"Always abusing me," he grumbled. "I bet you don't treat Ashley this way!"

"She likes it when I treat her this way," Spencer retorted, sticking her tongue out at her brother.

"Gross," he said, making a face. "And don't point that thing at me! Don't think I don't know where it's been!"

Raife could only shake his head in amusement until he realized that a certain someone was taking a little long. "Hey, where's that little girl of yours with her Binky?" he asked, curiously.

Both blondes stopped their bickering as soon as they heard the man. Spencer spoke first. "Hm, I'm not sure… Em!" she called out.

Not long after, Emily came running down the stairs, wide eyed.

"What's wrong?" Spencer asked, concern evident on her face.

"M-Mama," was all the child could get out, seeming to struggle with whatever else she wanted to say.

Spencer rushed up the stairs with Raife, leaving Glen and Emily.

"What's wrong with your Mama?" Glen asked, urgently.

Emily frantically pointed to the stairs, as tears started to pour down her face. "He t-told h-her so!"

"What?" he said, confused. "Who told who what?"

However, a shrill scream interrupted his questioning. "Shit!" he exclaimed, while picking Emily up. He quickly ran up the stairs, listening to Emily's mantra of "he told her so"

When he was finally at the top of the stairs, he saw his little sister staring into her room in horror, tears streaming down her face.

Raife was clenching his jaw in anger.

The blonde man tentatively walked over to the scene, making sure Emily's face was buried in his shoulder.

He didn't know what he was expecting to see, but this was definitely not it.

The room was covered in red "I told you so's" and Ashley was nowhere to be seen.

What.

The.

Fuck.

Happened.


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note: **Aw, shucks guys. Thank you for reviewing, it really means a lot. Keep em coming and I'll totally stop being so evil with the cliffhangers. Haha. So here's thee update. Flashbacks and thoughts are in italics.

Enjoy.

…or not.

Whatever creams your twinky.

**Chapter 12**

_Spencer entered her home after a long day at work, everything was quiet._

_That was strange to her, seeing as every other day that she comes home, she's met with the sound of her wife's laughter and her daughter's excited squeals. _

_However, she didn't let that faze her. She just continued further into her house and ventured to where she assumed her family was._

_And she was not wrong._

_She walked into her room with a smile, her destination clear as she stared at her wife and daughter sleeping soundly on her bed. _

_She slowly maneuvered to lay next to them with a content sigh._

_Instinctively the brunette put her arms around her, making sure not to crush Emily in the process. And there the two wives lay, making a protective cocoon around their daughter._

"_I love you Spencer."_

"_I love you too Ashley…so, so much."_

**Ashley Pov**

My eyes opened slowly, my eyes trying to adjust to everything around me.

The first thing I noticed was that I was sitting on a couch. And as soon as my eyesight cleared, I realized that I was sitting in someone's living room.

_What the fuck? _

I had the feeling that someone's eyes were on me so I turned to seek them out.

"What the FUCK?"

**Spencer Pov**

I stared blankly into my empty bedroom with bloodshot eyes.

It took me a long time to stop crying.

However, I realized that now isn't the time to break down. I have to be strong. Not only for myself…but for Ashley and Emily as well. I wouldn't be helping anybody by allowing weakness to take over.

I just…I can't believe that bastard STOLE my wife. I didn't think he'd actually follow through with any of his threats.

I don't know how any of this is going to turn out.

But, I do know one thing though…

We cannot let him win.

Dirty sons of bitches like him don't deserve to live.

**Ashley Pov**

"What the FUCK?" I said in horror when I locked eyes with the devil himself.

"Aw, come on Ashes, you can't treat an old friend like that," he sneered.

"You are no friend of mine, asshole."

Aiden pouted. "That hurts," as he stood to walk closer to me. "But you know what?"

"What?" I answered, staring at him warily.

"Sticks and stones may break my bones…" he leaned down, leaving his face inches from mine. "But-"

"But chains and whips excite you?" I interrupted with a sarcastic smile.

He chuckled darkly, as he stood up straight. "Ashley, I didn't bring you here to joke around."

I raised an eyebrow. "Oh really? Could've fooled me."

Aiden walked around the couch I was sitting on to stand behind me. Then lowered his head to speak into my ear, "I have a proposition for you."

I shuddered at the feel of his breath on my ear. "What?"

"Let Spencer come back to me, so we could live happily ever after. You can keep my bastard child, seeing as you already tainted her childhood with your presence. It's a pretty good deal, what do you say?"

I pulled my head harshly away from his and stood up, ready to tackle his bitch ass and get the hell out of here. "Spencer had her choice, and chose me. Deal with it, Aiden."

"Wrong answer," he said with an angry glare.

Next thing I know, he pulled out a gun and the handle collided into my jaw.

**Spencer Pov**

"Is this all you know ma'am?" the officer asked me, as he continued to survey my bedroom.

"Yes, officer, my wife said she was going to come take a nap and then she just disappeared. I'm positive my ex-boyfriend did this. I mean just look around." I said, gesturing to the writing all over my walls.

The man nodded, determination on his face. "We'll be all over this case Ms. Carlin, I assure you."

I nodded mutely, and walked out of the room.

I can't handle being in there anymore. Besides, I have to check on Emily, she hasn't been saying much since Ashley was taken. I'm really starting to worry.

"Hey sweetie," I said softly as I entered her room.

She was laying on her stomach, with her face in a pillow. When she lifted her head to acknowledge me, I couldn't help but get teary-eyed. Her little eyes were red and blotchy and she looked so heartbroken and miserable…I just couldn't take it.

"Oh Em," I cried, running over and bringing her in for a hug.

"Mommy," she sobbed. "I want Momma to come home."

"Me too baby, me too," I hoarsely said, stroking her head. "We'll get her back, we'll get her back."

"Promise?" she asked in such a tiny voice.

I probably shouldn't…but…

"I promise."

**Ashley Pov**

I groaned, holding my jaw as I started to come to. I looked around with uncertainty and fear. Damn it.

No longer was I in a random home.

No, no.

This time…this time I was in some dark and dank place that was littered with rusty pipes and probably rats.

I also notice that the bastard chained me to the wall.

The bitch.

I can't help but start feeling a little helpless at this point.

What could have avoided this from happening?

I sigh as I think back…

"_Dude, no way is Madison hotter than that chick," I said, pointing to the random blonde walking by us._

_Aiden pondered the comment then shook his head. "Nah, I gotta disagree Ashes."_

"_Ha, whatever then," I said, ready to drop the subject. "So why are we talking about this? You have a girlfriend, man."_

_He smiled goofily, "I know."_

_I laughed. "You whipped mofo."_

"_Yep, I got Carlin fever," Aiden answered with a smile. Then looked down to his phone, as he answered a text._

"_Is that your lady?" I asked, curiously._

"_No, it's Madison," he replied off-handedly. "She wants me to go out with her."_

"_And you said no, right?" _

"_Uh," he started, nervously. "I uh, actually said yes."_

"_Aiden!"_

"_She's hot!"_

"_Boys," I said, rolling my eyes. "They're never satisfied."_

"_Whatever, you love me," he said, sticking his tongue out._

"_Unfortunately," I retorted. "So, when am I meeting your _main_ girlfriend?"_

"_I dunno," he mumbled, answering another text. "I don't think I'm ready for you to meet her."_

"_Why not?"_

"_I don't want you spreading your lesbian cooties on her," he teased with a playful angry face._

_At least…I thought he was playing._

I sighed heavily, letting my thoughts leave me as the throbbing on my face began to increase. "Fuck," I mumbled.

"Ashes," I heard Aiden's voice echo throughout this godforsaken room. "I hope you know that no one is going to find you here. And with you out of the picture Spencer will finally be mine."

I snorted. "Yeah, I'm sure she's going to absolutely _love_ you after this."

Suddenly, I heard him rush towards me and saw the anger on his face before he grabbed a handful of my hair and pulled my head back.

"Ahhh!" I screamed, painfully.

"Listen to me you little bitch," he said with a snarl. "You will shut your trap if you know what's good for you!"

And with that, he walked away.

All I heard was the sound of whatever door he came in through slamming shut.

Once again, I was all alone.

Well…shit.


End file.
